


A Prank to Remember

by 1Divergent2HungerGames



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, ROWELL Rainbow - Works, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: April Fools, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Divergent2HungerGames/pseuds/1Divergent2HungerGames
Summary: Simon and Baz engage in drawn out prank war during their seventh year at Watford.





	

**Baz**  
It all started when Snow decided to be childish and put saran wrap on the toilet seat. I don’t even know where he could have gotten it. Bunce and Wellbelove probably helped him sneak it in.

I don’t know exactly what I was expecting of him. It seemed strange that we were in seventh year and he was still doing normal pranks on April First. He doesn’t even use his magick.

This year, I’m pranking back. First, I summon a broken glass ‘walking on broken glass’, I quietly sing. I use another spell to pull the glass together and put in behind the door. Lastly, I make the glass clearer than before for maximum results. He didn’t see this coming.

* * *

  
 **Simon**  
I didn’t see it coming.

Well, I couldn’t, the glass was clear. No glare in the corner or anything. I call out to Baz, but he showers in the mornings and can’t hear me. I should’ve known that the saran wrap on the toilet seat joke would get old eventually. Or at least the vaseline on the doorknob. Baz is still traumatized from actually being late to a Latin class because he didn’t know any spells that actually reference slippery doorknobs.

* * *

  
I could remember fifth-year-Baz receiving a lot of snickers for a practically bruised hand. I tried to apologize, but then I remembered him pushing me down the stairs a couple nights before, nearly breaking my neck. _He doesn’t deserve it,_ I thought. _But then again, he’s just a boy. Just a boy…_

* * *

  
I quickly snap out of that bizarre flashback. I don’t know why I remember something from two years ago so clearly.

Need to think of a good prank. Easily, I think of a classic I’m glad I didn’t use before....


End file.
